


Prompt Request

by Nekobaby



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekobaby/pseuds/Nekobaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was discussing with my friend how we feel Snape didn't actually die. We never see his funeral and maybe it's like Coulson where he never actually died. Then we thought, wouldn't it be great if someone wrote it... so this is me requesting it if anyone wants to write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt Request

Requesting a Snape centered Agents of Shield/HP crossover.

After the war, since there's no proof that he actually died, Snape goes into semi hiding traveling the world only using magic when deemed absolutely necessary. Then one day a certain Agent Coulson approaches him....

Someone write this!!!


End file.
